Bugs in Dead Space
The following page will contain all confirmed Bugs in Dead Space. If you think you have found a bug, please confirm and crossreference it with Bugs/Proposed so it can be determined whether it is reproducible or just a one-off glitch. Please do not add bugs directly to this page. See also Glitches and oddities in Dead Space for AI and scripting errors. Random ammo is not random While the ammo drops in the game are supposed to be randomized, in practice they have a great preference for certain weapons; in particular, ammo drops tend to favor the Ripper and Force Gun over other weapons. It's not uncommon for players to find themselves running seriously low on ammo for other weapons if they're carrying either of the above. In addition, the game has a notable preference for giving Isaac ammo for the last weapon he acquired over previous ones; this can be useful if the player wants an enormous number of Line Racks, Ripper Blades or Plasma Energy. There's also third bug associated with ammunition: in Chapter 9, during the fight with two Infectors, if corpses are infected and subsequent Necromorph killed, they have really random drop, what means they drop i.e. air cans and, more importantly, any type of ammunition, regardless on player's weapons - for example, they drop Pulse Rounds, even if player doesn't have Pulse rifle (this bug was observed with Pulse Rounds and Line Racks). Wrong animation *Randomly though frequently, when Isaac reloads his weapon, the reload animation will be the wrong animation for the weapon being held a the time, such as a Pulse Rifle being reloaded like a Plasma Cutter. Brute Errors *Rarely, Isaac can walk through a charging Brute, by charging the Brute itself and running between his arm and torso. Regardless, this does leave Isaac with some health loss as he can get tossed back like he was hit anyway. *After killing a Brute and when it's in its death animation, shooting and dismembering the Brute might cause a massive error where it might lose its physics attachments in the world and pop up, bouncing around the room or even in larger areas, across it too. It mostly happens with an automatic weapon such as the Pulse Rifle or a fully upgraded Plasma Cutter. Chapter 7 Error *When in the Zero Gravity area on Chapter 7 (Into the Void) where you must destroy 4 free floating asteroids (also known as anomalies), there is a chance that the asteroids might not all appear. This in turn means that gravity cannot be re-enabled in the room and therefore also means that you cannot progress through the level. In this case, you must reload your previous checkpoint to continue. Scripting Errors *After replaying with the Military suit (level 5) and with fully upgraded weapons, the first encounters with the Necromorphs (just after the ambush in the Flight Deck's arrival/departure room), the player will run and try to beat the Necromorphs to the elevator to safety but the script will play and Isaac will even get hurt, but no Necromorphs will appear, save for the Necromorph Slasher who pries the elevator doors open. This happens on the PS3, PC and Xbox 360 after multiple rounds. Graphic and General Errors *In the final Chapter, Dead Space, when using Kinesis on the poor soul sticking out of the security station's window and dragging it inside, outside when battling the Hive Mind, the building vanishes. It has no major impact on the game nor final fight but can be distracting and disturbing. *In Chapter 4, standing in the far corner of any elevator might cause Isaac to fall through and out into a void between levels and killing him instantly. This might only happen if the elevator is in motion and the player is walking backwards. *In Chapter 3, near the malfunctioning double pressure door before you proceed in to the engine room, there is a door requiring a Power Node to override the lock. To activate this glitch, the player must use Kinesis on the 5,000 credits and move them out of the node door, then run back to the save point. Do not activate it, simply walk by it. Then run back and put the 5,000 credits through the door with Kinesis, drop them, then run back the save point and run back, put the credits outside again and run back to the save point again and then run back, the credits will most likely have "cloned" themselves. Note: Using this glitch WILL glitch up the player's weapons, notably their sound effects and frames, making them totally out of sync with the visuals. PS3 Version At times, when traversing the zero-G section to get to the air purification system in Chapter 6, some of the lurkers there will disappear (try bypassing them rather than killing them to reproduce). If this happens, then the power nodes whose destruction opens the doors to the air purification jets will not be present (as well as the flammable tanks which are supposed to be there), rendering it impossible to open the doors and kill the poison sac beyond them. This is a game breaker. Chapter 4 elevator glitch In one of the two elevators, if you stand in a corner and aim while going up. You'll fall through the floor and won't die. Chapter 11 map glitch While you are watching the map, using its buttons will cause the map to zoom too much, until you cannot see anything anymore, albeit it seems to right itself after Nicole calls you. Category:Dead Space